An Alien In Beacon
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Poor grades, Break up with Julie, The departure of Gwen and Kevin. Now another trouble...an undercover mission from plumbers go undercover in Beacon Hills and investigate the strange deaths of the civilians there? Can he protect himself from Psychos both human and...ha ha ha...time could tell. Ben 10 UA Alternate U
1. Chapter 1

"Grampa, I'm sorry, but you told me you wouldn't put me in plumber situations again. 'ever'." Ben stated as he sat across from his grandfather who was intruding his personal space once again. Was he pissed? But Why? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who liked to be the special? Well, He did but the situation wasn't that simple

Honning the Omnitrix was easier said then done, Ofcourse he performed victory dance when he first found it. In a way it was used to be fun until he realised how deadly and serious things can get. There were many times he came closer to death, not only that his family was put in danger also. There was one incident where Gwen was almost gone. Not only that his school was also attacked by Vilgax and his drones once. He won in the end but with a price. His Grampa lost his arm, It was not that bad considering Plumbers replaced it with a biomechanical arm which was as good as new and undetectable by Earth's medical equipments.

Gradually, he started realising that his ordinary life was not so bad afterall. However, Things were easier said then done, He had made some dangerous enemies who will come after him no matter if he had omnitrix or not. At a slow pace he managed to get rid of his unpopularity, The plumber training he got on weekly bases and sessions with Black belt Gwen Tennyson showed some fruitful results, He was accepted in the soccer team. Not only that, He became the best goalie they ever had

He never took off his watch, He still took off on nights to help people. Still paid attention to any fire alarm which passed by, News channels too. However, He was happy with being a part time superhero, His desire to become a full fledged plumber had died. This obviously didn't sit well with his Grampa, Ben was his legacy. He can't waste his talents like that. Before the wedge between them could be resolved Grampa disappeared, Leaving behind a cryptic message

Once again, The life he was running from had caught up to him. This time he fully embraced his plumber side and went on a do or die mission. Partly because he thought his grampa was dad and partly cause this was a conspiracy way beyond anything he had dealt with before. The situation forced him to form an unlikely alliance with his arch-enemy Kevin Levin. How they stopped an alien race named Highbreed from destroying planet earth. How Kevin Levin reformed and became Gwen's boyfriend is story of another time. He was put into tight situation when his look a like Albedo and Vilgax joined hands... Ben had almost lost it there, However, Ben used the most unlikely solution and forced Albedo in giving his upgraded version of omnitrix called Ultimatrix.

Eventually he was successful in finding a girlfriend who accepted him with his secrets. They had something good until it lasted. His dangerous past followed him here too. She was attacked by his past nemesis Rojo and Zombozo, He managed to save her like always. When such occurrences became common, He decided to part ways with her for her safety. This was easier said then done cause Julie wouldn't break up with him for such stupid safety reasons. In the end he did the thing what was best for her, Plumbers got her dad promoted and then transferred in another country.

Ben decided to spend more time with her, taking her out on dates, making new unforgettable memories of their time together. As moving day came, He gave Julie a goodbye kiss before she and her family departed to the airport. Never revealing that he was the reason behind it. Her departure hurt him but he was happy that she and her family was safe now

In addition to all this, Gwen and Kevin left their plumber duties and returned to civilian lives. This actuallg made quitting things even harder. After Cooper's aging experiment he became plumber's only reliable junior agent. Carrying the Tennyson name was another addition of troubles like always.

Things were cooling down, It was not like that city was crime free but things were stable. With people like Zombozo and Animo away, He could have his normal life back. Enjoy his fame as the prized Goalie, Get a girlfriend...blah blah...normal teenager dreams

Unfortunately Max had another plan...

His eyes met Ben's " Ben, it's an easy mission. We just need a teenager to do it. We don't have Kevin and Gwen around . Besides ever since Pierce's death during Highbread Invasion we are short of one good agent. Which means our only option is you"

"Let me guess, an undercover mission?" Ben sighed

He nodded, "Yes."

Anger surged through Ben" , So not only I have to leave my home and school , I have to lie to whoever I meet for next several months. Use those dirty tricks plumbers use, IT WAS KEVIN'S DEPARTMENT NOT MINE"

"Bem, I know how you must feel but-"

Ben cut him off, "No, you don't know how I feel! "

" Ben, You scored 95 in plumber's academy. You are our best agent in field besides Kevin Levin. Ben if you complete the mission, Plumbers will change your grades and you won't have to repeat your year. Both of us know how much busy you were before your tests. Vilgax, Highbreeds, Animo and Forever knights, If you pass this time it would be a real miracle"

" If I get A1 for this year and final year...not only that I will need the premier tickets of Sumo Slammers...

" Isn't this a bit too much Ben? "

" Well, I am doing too much. If it was a simple go and smash aliens job, I wouldn't even blink"

" Ha ha, Fine. I will see what I can do, Plumbers won't have much trouble with it."

" So Grampa, What's all this about? "

Grampa Max smiled, "In Beacon Hills there have been some strange occurences. People have been murdered by someone and the police don't have enough evidence to tell who it is. It's neither human nor mission is to go undercover as a new student at Beacon Hills High School. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try to collect enough evidence to find out who's responsible. While in Becon Hills, you will be provided with police protection-"

"Police protection?" Ben dumbfounded

"Thanks to fake records, you testified against a drug lord and his men are out there to kill you. They already shot your parents, Who barely government sent you there for safety and to put as much distance between you and the drug man you will be staying with is Sheriff Stilinski. He has already agreed to assist us, but he has no clue about your mission and plumbers" Maxwell Tennyson finished.

"Okay. So, while I'm staying with this Stilinski guy , I have to try to find the baddie by going undercover as a student. Not only that, I have to find what police is hiding?"

Grampa Max nodded "Which is exactly why we put you with Stilinski. Any kind of record related to the incident will be useful to you. Try to stay as much covert as you can, Cause we can't afford people finding out about us"

"So Grampa, When do I leave?" Ben asked.

Grampa Max chuckled, Now that was Ben. Always ready for danger and adventure. Just like the way he was used to be

He handed Ben plane ticket, "Early morning , Next sunday. This place is pretty far from here." He added with a smile," Ben this time you will get gadgets. Several powerful and handy exploding coins, An I - phone that allows you to listen to another conversation up to three hundred feet away. You can pick up chill gun and Gas grenades from Cooper, The day after tomorrow. Don't forget to take the pendant Gwen made for you"

" As you wish, Sir!" Ben half groaned half whined with a mock salute, causing Max to break out in a round of laughter

**Psycho werewolves and Crazy hunters beware, An adventurer who can **

**turn into aliens is coming to rock your world**

**This is Ben 10 Ultimate Alien AU. I have modified some things to give it more serious look. Like Ben not being famous, His break up with Julie in justified way, Also how he sees hiz life. **

**I am not sure, Where to begin. Teen wolf season 1 or season 2 and if season 1 so which episode. **

**I have decided to replace Wes Green and Kai Green with an Argent character. If I were to give negative shades then I would go for Gerald and Kate. Kate Argent seemz someone who would love to have a were wolf hunting pet, Similar to how Kai liked him as a pet . Besides it will make some sense liking an oldee girl at that age. Ben was just 10 year old that time and he doesn't even fully remember that incident. He does, But not ever details**

**Not sure about the pairing, I give that honor to you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene change**

"So you testified against a drug cartel? No wonder they sent you other side at the country" The man known as Sheriff Stillenski let out a sigh as he glanced at the teenager sitting on other side of the table

"Yeah!" Ben shrugged, He didn't like to lie but this was a mission. He had to do it eventually. " When they got to my parents , DEA thought the local police had a mole so they decided to move me at some random place"

"Ooh...sorry to hear about...

" No need to" Ben grinned " They are still alive. Just hospitalized at some random safe house. I hope to see them soon" He added with a sigh. It was parly truth though. He really wanted to return home

" You surely will and no need to be scared. You will be safe here " The sheriff spoke in somewhat comforting tone. The man was perceptive yet also concerned for him, even if he didn't directly show it.

" Thanks" Ben muttered as he took several sips of orange juice. Safe?...it was a big word. Especially with the number of deaths going around here. In addition to a " not so human " thing doing that. However,

Suddenly a boy around his age shot from the door, He looked in hurry as if he was late on his first date. With the familiarity he barged in, Either he lacked manners...

" Stles..."

"Yes, Dad" The boy let out an inaudible groan and turned to the sheriff

Or a regular resident of the house. He threw Ben a questioning glance, probably not expecting a boy with a suitcase seating there.

"I should have told you sooner but work got in way. Anyways, This is Ben Tennyson, He is gonna stay here for a while" Sheriff gestured at the hero of Bellwood

Ben stood up and stuck out his hand with a smile "

Nice to meet ya" The boy named Stiles threw his father a questioning glance. Wanting to know what's going on

"Show him guestroom, He just got here" Sheriff let out a sigh, Stiles nodded, Ben picked up his suitcase and followed him towards guest room

When he sat the suitcase on the floor beside the bed, Stiles couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore

"Hey buddy don't mind but..."

" Why am I here?" Ben raised his eyebrows

"Yeah.." The boy nodded awkwardly

Ben gave him " my french fries and smoothies were stolen from me" look "Well, You were probably going to find out anyways.I testified against a drug cartel and now they are out for my head. When they shot my parents a few weeks ago , DEA decided to send me away for my safety"

" I am sorry to hear that" Stiles said sincerely

" Don't be, They were shot. Not dead" Ben smiled " Hopefully they will get well soon!

Stiles stood there for a second, Debating on what to do next." So , Where are you from?"

" I am from Bellwood, California" Ben replied with a smile

" Oh, I remember, Your soccer team won the state championship. Anyways I gotta go to a friend. If you need anything, just ask dad." Stiles said. He really felt bad, acting like this to him, but he had to talk to Scott about his " shifts"

"Right, okay." Ben said and sat out on bed " Feh...All that travelling...I am feeling like a dead weight!"

Stiles laughed" I can understand that,, See you later" and he walked out of room, downstairs then left

Ben let out a sigh and took out his laptop. All he wanted to do was to play a video game. America's loss to Belgium killed his mood for watching the world cup. Only for now. He would start watching matchs sooner than we expect. He entered his user name and password

**Beep...beep...**

"Huh?" Ben dumbfounded as Ultimatrix berped in rapid successation ,Ben blinked, Either he had a call coming in or that was message. . After making sure his door was locked he popped up the face plate and activated the communicator system.

"Is this thing working?" Kevin's voice asked.

"I don't know does it look like I know how to call the Ultimatrix?" Gwen's voices asked sarcastically.

"Hey I was just curious." he retorted.

"Is there a point to all this or are you two just having another couples quarrel?" Ben joked.

"Ben!" Gwen said.

" Yeah, Who else dweeb? But calling at this time, I thought you guys were partying somewhere" Ben said back to them

"We just wanted to check up on you Grandpa has told us about your new assignment and some things from your holo-letters." Gwen said.

"Yeah well I got quite the case out here," Ben let out a sigh

"You are right Ben! Beacon hills is a dangerous place. I searched on our database and find out a whole mansion of were wolves were blown up" Gwen stated, Ben could hear the sound of clicking and pressing the keys from background

" Werewolves ? And they lived in a mansion?" Ben dumbfounded

"Yeah dude Werewolves! The real deal. But every werewolf is not a blood thirsty man eater. Those were civilized werewolves living with us for years. Theoritically there were no survivers" Kevin contunued

" Someone blew up werewolve's house? But why?" Ben asked with curiosity

" Forever knights are not the only fanatics on the earth" Gwen let out a sigh "Plumbers investigated but the proofs weren't enough to catch anyone. There are people...who specialises in hunting supernatural creatures. Especially werewolves. We plumbers try to keep everything in peace, Everything steady, We always give others chance. Try our best to get along. We don't kill until its extreme necessity. Hunters kill first , ask questions later. Plumbers and hunters rarely get along. I dunno much but two of them joined plumber's ranks, topped the academy and then started hunting innocent aliens and mostly werewolves.. Grampa found out and sacked them before they can get their hand on some highly advanced plumber technology"

" Okay, What's the connection?"

" The connection is that, The area you are staying in is theirs. The plumbers got sacked were Kate Argent and Victoria Argent.. Argents are professional were wolf hunters, So good that thanks to them silver is called lethal to werewolves in our folkfores. Argent means silver. In reality folkfores meant Argent family not real silver. Stay alert okay. You are in area filled with army of hunter. 70 kms

away is Mexico border. Home of calveras, An another bigger army of hunters. Hunters are not our enemies but they don't get along with plumbers "

" In other words they are our crazy ex girlfriend who think we cheated on then" Kevin chuckled earning a glare from Gwen

"Well said, I am dealing with a less evil version of Forever knights, cool! Anything else?"

" The killer is definitely not a mountain lion. I got a look at one leaked photo. It's either an appolexian which is rather impossible considered the fact they are alergic to human meat..." Kevin stated

" Umm...really?"

"Yeah, It's like poison to them. The one doing all this is most probably a werewolf. The way it ripped apart the limb , It's very powerful and a psycho. It makees me wonder why they sent you there, A killer deserves to be can take care of this problem" Gwen continued

"Once hunters begin killing they don't differentiate between good and bad. They will finish off innocent and guilty both. If this is not enough I can show you another thing " Kevin answered and pressed a button

An image of a pretty black haired woman in her mid twenties appeared in front of him

" She was Laura Hale. An undercover plumber and a werewolf. Her code name was " scout" . She and her brother survived when their house was blown up. When she joined us, She and her brother was given full immunity from all hunters. All these killings started just after her murder. She was used to provide a lot of valuable information to us. Her lose is really irreplaceable" Kevin let out a sigh, He always hated when a plumber died

" She had a brother right? May be he can give me something to play with" Ben asked hopefully

"Undercover agents never reveal themselves to their family, It's a rule. My father didn't, Your grandfather didn't. It's the way plumbers you go and question him, He might mistake you for a hunter." Kevin denied

" Aw man! This is just a big mess and my sherlocks are sitting in New York" Ben groaned

" Ha ha! We are still a team , If you need help we are just one call away" Kevin chuckled

" Anytime except College hours" Gwen smirked " But you can call Kevin anytime , He is always free"

"Hey, I have a job!"

" Guys, Guys calm down okay, I am not there to resolve your lover's quarrel" Ben smiled

"Hey, Doofus! Take care okay. I dunno why but I am not getting a good feeling about this" Gwen spoke with concern

" Don't worry Gwen, I am not the same idiot from years ago"

" You have gotten worse" Kevin joked

" Ha ha! Very funny" Ben mocked. After sharing one round of friendly insults Kevin ended the transmission. Ben grinned , Even if they left the active plumber service, His team was always looking for him. He logged on into Call of Duty. He had a lot of things to do, His job was really demanding, Ought to have some fun to keep himself sane. He forgot about werewolves and hunters for a while and paid more attention to breaking his highscore

**Scene change**

_It was late at night and a figure could be seen walking near Beacon high school, he was tall and slender . He wore a green shirt and blue jeans. _

_"This scent...after seven years...I got this scent again. Miracle boy, I guess we will meet again soon"The man in his mid 30s growled. Suddenly several highschool boys passed by_

_"Hey someone's in the bushes." one of the three boys said, he then ran over to see what was wrong _

_The man let out a sinister grin. _

_His body began to change, power coming off of him in waves as he began sprouting grey fur along his whole form. Ears relocating to the top of his head while his face turned into a canine-like snout filled with sharp white teeth. His arms and legs extended a little and claws formed on the ends of his hands and feet. The back of his pants ripped slightly and a long bushy tail sprouted from the base of his spine and flicked agitatedly in the air behind him._

_Now , the creature let a bellowing howl that echoed throughout the campus. The students backed away in fear but the creature was quicker_

Ben was in his room tossing and turning in his bed, he then shot up covered in cold sweat. "Ah!" he shouted. He then took a look around his room, and when he saw it empty as usual he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man what a dream." he sighed, he then got out of bed and made his way to his sink with a glass of water. He then filled it up and gulped it down. He then wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Still that was too real." he said to him self. "I think this place is starting to get to me." he said he then looked down at the Ultimatrix. "Well mom always did say that dreams normally meant something, no dream meant nothing." he remembered, "But then again my folks are so weird I look normal by comparison." he laughed to him self

He was immediately glad it was a Saturday, meaning no school. Even though he was still a bit uneasy, He got up and went to take a shower. After getting dressed up, He went downstairs to see who was up.

The boy, Stiles, was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He saw Ben when he turned around and jumped in shock. "I didn't even hear you." He sat down at the table.

" Sorry for that! Didn't mean to startle you, " Ben yawned " Where is your dad by the way?"

"Oh! Another case..." Stiles shrugged " Mountain lion killed some highschoolers"

Ben let out a sigh, This meant his nightmare turned out to be real. Whatever the killer was, He has to stop him. He must

" I hear a lot happens here, Especially the mountain Lions attack. I guess that holds some truth" Ben asked with curiosity

Stiles laughed, "So, you heard about all of that? Yeah, it's true. How come that didn't stop you from coming here?"

Ben shrugged, "It actually made me curious. Besides, I can't control where the DEA wants to send me."

"True. I'll give you a warning though, don't go out during the night. That's mainly when all the attacks occur. Do you know how long you're going to be here?" Stiles asked.

Ben gave a nod " Until they wipe out cartel's remaining network"

Stiles nodded, understanding. "I'm going to meet up with a friend, you want to go?"

"No, thanks. I'm just going to walk around a bit, see the town for myself." Ben replied with a grin

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you under police protection?"

" Yeah, But I don't think my wanna be killers know that I am here" Ben shrugged

Stiles sighed, "Okay then. Here's my cell phone number." He gave it to Ben, "If you need anything, just call. If I don't answer, I'm either dead or about to be killed."

" Ha! Give a call to me five minutes before that, I am a ph D in saving people's asses" Ben joked

" I hope it was true my friend" Stiles muttered and added casualy. "When you leave, lock the door behind you."

Ben nodded, "Alright." With that, the teen left and hopped into his Jeep, driving away. Ben looked at the file lying on table and took out his Samsung Galaxy S 6. Afterall his plan was to take some photos and find out what police is hiding

**Scene change**

Well, There was nothing much to dig in. Nothing much to watch on TV either. He hoped Kevin could give him some better insight of the photos and details he sent them to him. Quickly, He walked out of the door, making sure to lock it. Even if there was a killer on loose, The place was damn peaceful. The breeze blew gently, stirring up a few leaves on the ground. Wielder of the ultimatrix decided to walk closer to the forest. Before he could compliment the beautiful nature, Blue sparkling eyes stared at him. Ben froze for a moment, Pulling up his sleeve and ready to transform.

The eyes began to move away surprisingly. Who was that? Yenaldooshi. The last blue eyed fang face he met was Yenaldooshi. Since last seven years he didn't hear a single word about him. The eyes ran away from him, He followed.

One minute, He was so focused on the eyes. The next minute, the loud blare of a car horn brought him to his looked at the car, hearing the tires squeal as they tried to stop. He jumped sidewards, Dodging the impact on last seconds.

When the car came to a stop, the driver stepped angrily out of the car.

"What the heck are you doing?" The boy, about his age, asked.

Ben groaned as he brushed the dirt and leaves from his clothes, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy continued to step closer, anger shining in his eyes. "I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?"

"I am Ben...Ben Tennyson and you?" He asked with a smile, Trying to diffuse the situation

"It's none of your businesses, Now answer me! What were you doing here? " The boy growled stepping more closer to him. Suddenly another door of the fancy car opened and a pretty strawberry blonde girl walked out of it

" Jackson let it go! We are late besides there was no harm done. Even your paint job is still intact" The girl chided

"Buddy, You should listen to your girlfriend" Ben sighed" I was just taking a walk here. You nearly hit me with your car, it didn't happen, so let's just forget about it and move on with out lives. Sound good?" He added with a smile, Still trying to make peace

The boy clenched his fists and grabbed his collar, "I don't want to see your face around here again. If I do I will beat your ass so bad yo mama won't even recognize you anymore." He added with a grin as he rudely pushed Ben forward

Ben just stared at the oncoming teen.

"…..Really?" He asked dully, "People still use that threat these days? Unless, You are a gay who can't stop yourself from kissing my handsome face, I am not going to be scared of you"

The blonde stopped her snigger, It was the fitst time she saw anyone handling Jackson like that. Surely a new experience for her . The strange boy, He seemed fit but he was not as big as Jackson. His beatdown was inevitable

Jackson snarled as he launched his fist at the brunnet's face, Ben cocked his head and smashed his left palm on the face of Lacross team captain. With the way he hit, That was sure to leave some impact

*SLAP!*

Before Jackson could recover Ben's right palm was on another cheek

*SLAP!*

"OUCH!" Jackson cried out holding both sides of his cheek

*SLAP!*

"OUCH! QUIT IT WOULD YOU?!" He cried out angrily.

*SLAP! SLAP!*

"OUCH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He shouted now as he tried to dull the pain with his hands by rubbing his face.

*SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!*

The girl's jaw dropped on the floor. She didn't know what to do, Laugh on this funny incident or feel bad for her boyfriend

"ARRGGHHHH!" Jackson yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WOMAN?! WHAT KIND OF MAN BITCH SLAPS ANOTHER MAN?!" He shouted as he swung his leg

Unfortunately Ben managed to duck and jumped over it, Bent his knee , spun it around and landed it on Jackson's face

*CRUNCH!*

Came the sound Ben effectively breaking the nose of the lacrosse team captain

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Jackson shouted out as he tried to plug his nose from the blood. He fell on his knees, His eyes started swelling uncontrollably. Yes, The strange boy knew how to knee very well. The girl ran to his rescue, Trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

" Jackson!" The girl spoke out in concern and threw Ben a nasty glare " Did you really have to hit that much? Now you just destroyed my weekend date"

" Trust me, He will be fine. Kevin hits me harder than that and it never took more than fifteen to recover. " Ben let out a groan as the girl gave him a strange look " Sorry I didn't mean to do this but at a time I had no interest in becoming your boyfriend's punching bag, If it requires any medical attention, I will pay for it" Ben wrote his number on a note

" That's strange! You will pay ? Really" Lydia dumbfounded

"Yeah...I will" Ben shrugged " I have helped jerks before so it's not a big deal"

" What was that? Some sort of martial art?"

" Well you can call it slap- fu" Ben chuckled, And left with a two finger salute. Running towards the other side of Beacon hills

" I will get back at him, Lydia I swear I will get back at him" Jackson growled as he slowly stood up

"Don't feel bad Jackson, He must be a martial arts student, The way he did... Slap- fu" Lydia held back a snigger as she held up the note " Look at you, We really need to get to a nurse"

"_First Scott at school...now this other guy . Why they want to steal away my spot light from me? Why can't they just lose?"_

**Well, Friends not much reviews. Sad but I can live with that. Still no one seems to tell me from which first season episode I should start. I need your opinion**

**So this was ch 2 , What you want to see in next chapter? Please tell me by pm or review**

**No one has ideas for Ben's pairings? Come on guys or should I introduce Kira earlier to serve that purpose? How? And Her and Ben's relationship dynamics?**

**Keep reading**


End file.
